beholder_and_blissful_sleepfandomcom-20200214-history
List of actions
The following list is a list of all actions and thoughts that can be found in the Beholder series. Sleeping: Tenant will go straight to their bed and sleep until the morning. They can be woken up by you knocking on the door and unlocking it. They may not sleep at all if they are disturbed because of you knocking, barging in, or if they find that an object is missing in their apartment (hand and ! sign). Working: The sign with the wrench and clock means a tenant will either go to the bus stop or off screen to the left. As with every other action, tenants can be distracted from this if you barge in or knock on their door, provided they are in their apartment. Drinking: The tenant will usually drink at the dining area, right behind their bed, or some random place in their room. Smoking: Will either be in a random place in the room, behind the bed, or by the flower pot (you can sometimes induce this through blackmail) Book: They are either going to read, or, in Fulfledle and Patrick's case, will go to the university. Icons with a circle and a line through it: two tenants (your family included) are going to argue about something/talk Thought bubble of another tenant: This will have two tenants talking/arguing, moving out (if they are in the same apartment), or a murder will occur. Hammer sign: I'm almost certain this only occurs with external characters; non tenants. They are done talking to Carl after you do something with them and they will leave the grounds. Expressions: mean nothing. This just shows a character's mood. No action will occur as a result of a emotion. Thoughts during a tenant talk/argument: rats, flag, circle with a line through flag, instrument, girls, candy, wooden horse, wooden horse with line through it in a circle, bottles, bottles with a line through them in a circle, and trees. There are likely more, but they just mean a conversation is occurring. The bottles don't mean a tenant drinks, and bottles with a line through them doesn't mean a tenant doesn't drink. Poison: George Danton can be vicious if he really hates someone. He thinks this when he leaves. Gun: Tenants are about to clean and play with their gun. Tea: Tenant will drink tea in their room or in the dining room. Cooking: Tenant will go the dining room and cook up something to eat (will be green for tenants who like to cook) Pills: Tenant is taking pills. Broom: Tenant will randomly sweep a location in the house. Door: Tenant is moving out. Hearts: Tenant is cheating on someone. Clouds and sunshine: Almost never thought by a tenant. Usually occurs in their first telephone conversation when they first move in. Posters: Tenant is going to make illegal posters. Drugs: Tenant is going to make illegal drugs. Mystery man: Random thought they get, Trees: Occurs when tenants talk. Patrick can also think this and go on the left side. Violin: Tenant will play the violin in far side of their room, near the wall. Piano: Klaus will play the piano on their side. Music note: Maria is going to sing to Klaus. Lightning: A tenant is yelling at another tenant over something. Can result in Rosa crying after an argument. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Actions